


Lucky

by vega_voices



Category: The X files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He really was the luckiest guy in the universe.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

_**Fic: The X Files - Lucky**_  
 **Title:** Lucky  
 **Author:** [](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/profile)[**vegawriters**](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** The X Files  
 **Pairing:** Mulder/Scully  
 **Rating:** A – for Adult Stuff Ahead  
 **Timeframe:** Post _The Truth_ , pre- _IWTB_  
 **A/N:** Originally written for [](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/). Originally posted to my now-defunct geocities site.  
 **Disclaimer:** Until Chris Carter hires me, I make NO money off of these guys. In fact, right now, as a writer, I don’t make any money at all. That’s sad for me.

 **Summary:** _He really was the luckiest guy in the universe._

 **  
_Remember that time we made love in the roses  
And you took my picture in all sorts of poses  
How could I ever get over you  
When I’d give my life for yours_   
**   
_~Bif Naked – Lucky_

Mulder had to laugh. Of all of the places for two fugitives wanted by the FBI to be hiding, there was a certain hysterical hilarity to the fact that they were not trying to row to Cuba or sneak over the border to Canada, or even hiding (as they had so recently been) in a border town in Texas, but instead on Federally owned land. Here he was, bundled up against the chill, at a campground in Yosemite. Take that FBI. As long as they paid the camp ground fee, no one questioned them. They hadn’t had to register or show ID and right now, he liked it here. They had the stars above them, a campfire, warm sleeping bags, and each other.

Movement to his right caught his eye and Mulder turned, watching as Scully emerged from the tent. Her hair, faded now from the bright red she’d labored for so long to maintain, still framed her face like a fiery halo. Her eyes caught the light of the fire and he was jolted by how perfectly blue they were, even in the dark. Her skin, so pale (even more so from her recent bout with what he was sure had been dysentery) was perfect porcelain. She rubbed her hands together and moved over to sit with him at the fire.

“Tell me you’re making s’mores.”

He checked the pan of water he was heating. “If I’ve got melted chocolate, I’m not using it on anything except you, Scully.” She laughed, a sound he cherished, and Mulder slipped an arm around her waist. “I could get used to this life.”

“What’s frightening is that I think I already am.” They shared a smile. “I’m driving in to town tomorrow. I want to find an internet connection and see if there’s any word. The library has to have some kind of computer setup.”

He nodded, glancing back up at the stars. “Just be careful, okay?” For a moment he allowed himself to curse the path that had led them to this tiny campground in Yosemite but if it weren’t for his obsession with a truth no one else believed in, he wouldn’t be here, under a perfect sky, with the one person whom he loved more than life itself. “When we’re done here, you want to try out Arches? I hear Moab is lovely this time of year.”

“Works for me.” She snuggled, her cold nose pressing against his neck. Cold fingers played at the waist of his jeans and he yelped when one chilly digit slipped down the back of his pants. “You’re a wimp, Mulder.”

“Warn a guy before you stick cold hands down there!” He was laughing though and didn’t want to discourage her exploration. There were better ways than fire heated tea to warm up.

Scully’s cold nose pressed against him again, but her warm mouth offset the chill. He groaned as her tongue traced along the collar of his jacket. With one of her hands high on his thigh and the other toying with the fine hairs right above his ass, Mulder realized he’d never been warmer. Her tongue darted out, licking at his skin, and he shivered, more from arousal than the rapidly dropping temperatures. Part of him wanted to bank the fire and head into the tent. The other wanted her to unzip him and blow him right here. He wanted to lie back next to the fire and watch her above him, watch what the cold would to do her raspberry nipples and watch how the firelight would dance along her body. He wanted to make her come and wanted the moon and the stars to be jealous of how fucking beautiful she was.

He really was the luckiest guy in the universe.

“I love you,” Mulder whispered before turning to kiss her lightly. She smiled into the kiss and without breaking the touch of their lips, managed to swing from her position at his side to straddle his lap. He groaned at the sudden contact.

“One time,” she grinned in between kisses, “I do believe you tried to proposition me with the thought of warm, naked bodies pressed together to maintain warmth.”

“Is it raining sleeping bags?”

“You’ll get lucky this time anyway.” She pressed against him again.

With a groan, Mulder grabbed her hips and pulled him tighter onto his lap. “I want you …”

Scully grinned, her eyes flashing playfully in the moonlight. Her fingers went to the zipper of her jacket. “Out here, hmmm?”

“Yeah.” Inch by inch the zipper on her jacket came down, revealing a tight, long sleeve t-shirt. Instantly, he slid his hands up under her shirt. She hissed at the contact of her warm skin and his cold hands and by the time he reached her nipples, they were already hard with anticipation. Slowly, tortuously, he tweaked them, rolling them in his fingers, relishing the way her hips ground against his. Could he make her come, he wondered, just pressing up against her through her jeans?

Would he ever stop being a sixteen-year-old boy?

Scully, for her part, shucked her coat, raising her arms so he could help lift the shirt from her body. In an instant, while he was searching again for her breasts, she had unclasped her bra and tossed it to a place near the fire. One eye followed the satin, the other zeroed in on the nipples right in front of him.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“If you’d hurry and warm me up, I’d be fine.”

“As you wish.” He grinned and leaned forward, burying his face between her breasts. She whimpered and pushed against him and he gave up the thoughts of making her come before he got her pants off. If he didn’t get his own off soon, he’d come right in his. “Scully …” he murmured, biting back the “baby” that lingered on his lips. Would she castrate him for calling her that or would she melt, like he always dreamed she would? It wasn’t the time for that. He’d try out pet names in the morning, when they were all snuggled under the sleeping bags. Right now, all he wanted to do was scream her name while she was screaming his.

His lips nibbled and suckled at her nipples until she writhed above him. His hands, acting on their own volition, found the button and zipper of her jeans and he slid the metal down, sliding his fingers between the cloth of her panties and the smooth, wet skin of (quite possibly) his favorite place on her body. She hissed again but pushed, pressing her clit against his fingers. “Harder …”

He’d died and gone straight to heaven.

Flipping them so she was on her back on the blanket beneath them, he pulled her jeans from her body, taking a moment to watch the firelight play off her skin. “Christ. You are so beautiful.” She blushed and the light caught it. Mulder leaned forward, pushing her arms above her head, catching her two tiny wrists in his large hand. She arched against the restraint and Mulder again thanked a god he didn’t believe in for bringing her to him. Leaning in, he assaulted her breasts again, giving each one a turn with his fingers and his mouth. She gasped, pretending to struggle. Oh, where were those handcuffs when he needed them?

“Mulder …” she whimpered in a tone he knew very well and, obliging, released her from his grasp so he could tug her jeans and panties off. Her impossibly perfect legs parted before him as she trailed a hand down her body, tempting him, teasing him. Mulder stood, quickly shucking his own clothes and gasping at the sudden cold. His cock shrunk back slightly and he laughed as he moved to cover Scully’s body with his own.

“Warm me up, would you?”

“You got some ideas?”

Without warning, he slid two fingers into her body. With his thumb pressed against her clit he wiggled his fingers inside of her, watching her already sensitive body come closer and closer to the edge. “What do you think?” He bent over and took a cold-hardened nipple in his mouth.

“Fox!” She shrieked at the sudden contact and her body contracted around him. “Oh God!”

Mulder couldn’t help but wonder if any campers nearby had heard her cries. He could only hope. Still suckling on her nipple, he rolled the nub lightly between his teeth until Dana begged for mercy. Pulling back, he watched the shadows bounce off her sweat-slicked skin. Slowly, he removed his fingers from her body and she reached for his hand, licking her own juices from him. “God, Dana …” he groaned. Suddenly, his cock no longer cared about the cold air. Leaning forward again, he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, and together they rolled closer to the fire. She landed on top, bending over him, her breasts hanging close to his face. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m not sure.” She laughed. “But it’s a mutual adoration society, let me tell you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You want proof?” A sly grin stole across her face and she bent to kiss his neck. Slowly, her tongue traced a trail down his body. The lingering wetness of saliva was cold in the night air – his nipples strained painfully as she made her way from her worship of them to the place he wanted her most of all. Her warm mouth closed over his shaft and it was all her tiny hands could to do keep his hips in place as she made love to his cock with her lips. Entranced, he watched her head move up and down, he watched her fingernails dig into his hips, he watched her pull back and lick drops of his precum from her lips.

Really, if he’d known just how amazing Dana Katherine Scully would be in the sack, he wouldn’t have waited five years into their friendship to fall into bed with her. He’d missed this so much when he’d been gone – the feeling of her tiny body against his, the loving way she worshiped him in bed, the way she responded to his own care of hers. Now that he had her, he was never letting go of her again.

“Come here,” he whispered, wanting to be inside her when he came. She smiled and moved up his body, balancing her hands on his shoulders as he reached down and guided himself inside of her. She bit her lip as she settled herself on him. “You okay?”

“Just fine.” Slowly, she moved on him, balancing herself with her hands on his chest. Together they rocked, and Mulder glanced to the stars, knowing they were in fact jealous of how lucky he was. They had nothing on the woman who now rode him, up and down, her breasts bobbing with each movement, her hair swinging behind her, her eyes locked on him.

He wasn’t going to last long. His body was so cold and she was so tight and warm and his hips arched against hers but he needed to see her one more time. Catching one hand in hers, he moved their linked fingers to where their bodies were joined. Together they rolled and tweaked and pinched her clit until she was again climaxing. As she started to come down, he grabbed her hips and flipped them, pounding into her with what energy he had left. Her legs tightened around his hips, her nails dug small impressions in his back. Just a few thrusts later he was gone, biting her shoulder as he shot himself into her body. She gasped his name and clung to him as he came down from his own euphoria.

“I love you,” he murmured, licking the spot he’d sunk his teeth in to.

“You too,” came her own contented sigh.

“Go in the tent,” he said as he rolled off her. They both hissed with the sudden loss of contact and the cold air cooling the sweat on their bodies. “Go on in. I’ll bank the fire and join you.”

“Yeah.” She sat up and reached for her clothes. Catching his arm she pulled him back for a kiss. “Mulder.”

“What?”

“Do you realize how lucky we are? I mean, despite everything …”

“Yeah.” He kissed her again. “I do.” He stroked her cheek and then nodded to the tent. “Go on. I wouldn’t mind getting lucky again.”

She laughed and scooted into the tent. As he banked the fire for the night, Mulder took one last look at the stars and smirked.


End file.
